


献给爱丽丝：带着爱也带着污秽

by little_ear_in_June



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ear_in_June/pseuds/little_ear_in_June
Summary: 真正的标题是   For Fairytale: With Extra Love, and Extra Squalor。这里暂且堆放各章低俗部分的汇总。最后会删掉这些，把其他部分po上来整合成一篇完整文章。





	1. PART 5 chapter 10 - chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点预警：  
> 1\. R18.  
> 2\. 攻非处（不过没逆）。

_chapter 10_

 

“ …… …… ……

迦尔纳保持了同上次一样的旁若无人态度，在前方一言不发，大步走得飞快。

这于对方心中种下疑窦：这家伙到底是不是心甘情愿让自己跟来伦敦的。

 

如果不是，他又为什么要在并非约好的时间，出现在”墙角“呢？

 

极为可疑。叫迦尔纳的男人，其言其行都极为可疑。在他掏出铜钥匙开房间门的时候，阿周那注视着他后脑勺上不逊翘起的浅色头发，不断揣测着他的动机。

说不定因陀罗先生料事如神，这家伙是根本就是难敌派来暗杀自己的。

迦尔纳推开门，走进黑暗的房间里。

 

阿周那凭记忆去摸门口墙上枝形吊灯的开关——

他听到”砰“的一声响，是迦尔纳伸出右脚带上了门。

迦尔纳左腿膝盖还压在自己身上。

“别打开灯。” 迦尔纳说着、很快地、他深吸一口气。

 

……看来今天晚上，一定会有点儿什么，在这个房间发生了。

**必须有点什么发生才行。**

阿周那抬起手，搭在那人脖颈后方。伴随着迦尔纳的动作他也仰起头来——为不至于显得太过热情，他只小口吮吸对方的舌尖。

 

实际上并不冷静。刚刚过去的一个星期，他是在心猿意马中熬下来的——等待是件比想象中痛苦得多的事，只是那时他还无从知道，也尚未习惯这份痛苦。

年轻时候的阿周那，只相信等待。

不管碰到何种麻烦，用不了等上多久，总会有人现身，再指着某个方向告诉他，你 **必须** 朝那里走。他想也不想就照着做，献上努力、牺牲与忍耐。反正总能得到酬报的。

完美的正反馈。

完美到，阿周那忘了自己的心。

心这东西，只要用荣誉和黑暗，总能填满的。

 

在四月之前，阿周那依然打算等苹果熟透，自然坠落。其时他将如愿以偿，离开预科学校，正式成为三一学院的学生。

按照计划，他在剑桥用功读书，五年后拿到法学学位，再考个律师执照。然后他回到祖国，从事能为家族争取荣耀、为人民争取幸福的工作。与某刹帝利家族的女儿成亲，理想的情况是那女孩与因陀罗先生沾亲带故…… 如果可以，他要协助坚战哥哥当上印度的副王，有可能的话更高 ……

 

真是理想的人生啊。只要设法维护这条人生路，早亡的父亲便能含笑九泉。贡蒂妈妈寡居的艰辛会得到报偿。兄弟将把他当做可以依赖的人。

自己也能从因陀罗……先生……那里，得到一个真心的青眼。

 

——为此，要不惜一切代价！

只要这份完美无缺的光明远景能化作现实，阿周那什么也愿意做。

 

直至被针尖也刺不透的黑暗蒙上双眼。

阿周那听到自己的头发在墙纸上摩擦出窸窣声音。

那房间墙纸的纹样——要是他没记错——是石榴的果实、长春花和茛苕叶子。

 

一为石榴。代表天上的荣耀。

二为长春花。象征永恒的爱情。

三为茛苕。那是无尽苦难里不断重生的，不灭的灵魂。

 

亲吻逐渐慢下来，在他重新闭上嘴巴以后，迦尔纳便转而用嘴唇在他脸上画一条线。那是条柔软的线、潮湿的线，从嘴角缓慢出发，沿着颌骨的线条，延伸至耳朵下面，从那里，再把两片柔软的薄唇贴在他耳垂上。

黑暗里只能听得到两个人的呼吸声。

迦尔纳的呼吸声不止是声音，还带着热量和湿润。呼出去便被墙上的石榴、长春花和茛苕反弹，一半黏糊糊地粘在耳廓背后，另一半绕着耳朵转个不停。

 

阿周那感到可惜：自己的呼吸，却是毫无裨益地飘散进黑暗的空中了。

 

迦尔纳贴在他耳边，用很小、却极为清晰的声音倾诉：“我一直在想你。”

声调过于冷淡。难道他误以为，自己是在叙述什么司空见惯的事实吗？

命运不该是如此随便的东西！

 

——就是这种若有若无的态度，在阿周那心中激起了强烈的报复欲。

“你现在，脸上是什么表情？”阿周那看向天花板，提问中带着不忿的语气。

事实上他什么也看不到，那儿除了黑暗什么都没有。（非说别的，大概还飘着阿周那的自我厌恶吧。）

 

可黑暗和黑暗，是不一样的东西。

一千个人，就有一千种黑暗。

迦尔纳的黑暗是陨铁，幽暗沉默地悬浮在空中。就连周围的空气也被她感染上灼热的温度。无重力和无质量是两回事——那黑暗毫无重力，却质量惊人——只不过空间被黑暗自身的力量而精心扭曲了，为的是不让人靠近，即使靠近了也保你不被割伤。

 

那时候阿周那尚无重力，亦无质量，与突然出现的黑暗放置在同一个天平上，马上就飘起来。于是他眼睁睁看着那个梦想，伴随着虚假的明日世界，被眼前人所创造出的炽热厚实的黑暗挤出这方房间。

那他的黑暗呢？原本把他填充满的轻飘飘、潮湿、冰凉的黑暗，悄悄藏去哪儿了呢？

 

……现在只剩下他和迦尔纳两个人了。

阿周那摸向托住自己下巴的双手，拉住他们，牵着他们，开始解自己身上的衬衣扣子。

“我不知道……” 迦尔纳的手指很灵活，不用看也能迅速沿着前襟一颗颗解开衣扣，他的说话声稳稳当当流过来。“不——我想自己在笑。”

 

那是他第一次和迦尔纳躺在同一张床上。若是你和另一个人没机会一生下来就形成本质性的联系，想要“躺在同一张床上”，所需要的缘分总是分量惊人的。

不管这份孽缘是自何而生，它都注定在此刻被挥霍：用来把勃起的阴茎塞进热而紧的肠子里。

当然，形而上学的孽缘尚不足够。两个人还得借助酒店配备在抽屉里的凡士林、台灯的光、在等待中积累得足够多了的勇气，以及许许多多叫不出名字的心情。

 

 

迦尔纳紧紧抱着他，在身体里缓慢地抽送着阴茎，好在真正开始之前给足时间，允许不熟悉这件事的甬道充分适应男性那里的尺寸。

他的动作温柔极了，却一点也不拖泥带水。阿周那想到那另外两个长得很漂亮的军官，和他们漂亮的衣服、漂亮的眼睛、衬衫下露出的漂亮的手和脖子，和明亮的、价值连城的黄金。

“你的朋友到哪里去了...... 呃...... ” 对方没预料到他会突然开口，只一走神就重重插到底，阿周那疼得两条腿都抽搐起来。

但他宁愿咬着嘴唇也不叫，他还不想给对方在将来嘲笑自己的机会。

迦尔纳把动作放慢下来。台灯浅红色的光芒里，他的瞳孔像包着火的冰。

 

“你以前在别人身上做过这种事，对吗？” 阿周那很没底气地问，下意识地抚摸着对方的胸口。

“是。 **但不是和你想的对象。** ” 不知道什么时候，迦尔纳把前额的头发拢到后面去了。“嗯…… 我是不是应该刚才就告诉你？”

 

黄金罪恶的闪光，于意识中瞬间黯淡了大半，现在又只剩下迦尔纳明亮耳环的金光了。

阿周那想起故乡烈日下的湖泊。

迦尔纳一边挑逗也似地捏弄着他的乳头，一边平静地回忆起了过去……

 

一定又是伽摩在恶作剧了，阿周那把抬高了的左腿搭在对方肩上，快乐地想： **自己的男人是多么古怪啊** 。

  
“ 我在军队做事，你知道的，那儿什么都缺，就是不缺男人—— 大多数时候，不缺男人。

有一次上级传来军令，安排我所在的连队分成两股，分别拔向两个不同的火力点。其中有一个将被敌方大部队夹击，打仗总要有人牺牲：那就是我要去的地方。

出发前，被分到另一组的一个男孩来找我 —— 那是个好人家的孩子，好像是21岁——说他一想到我此去凶多吉少，就忧伤得难以入眠。他担心我在成为男人之前就送了命，没机会体验极乐之境。”

 

阿周那尽可能使自己听起来不刻薄：“那个人喜欢你，不是吗？”

“或许吧。“迦尔纳扯过薄羊毛毯子，垫进对方腰后面。”更大可能，他只是碰巧不讨厌我。可战争太让他害怕了，必须得抓住点什么才行。”

 

“ **所以你就操他了？** ” 这话甫一出口，阿周那就开始后悔。平时的自己断不可能使用如此粗俗的词汇，就像他平时也不会上男人的床，再把腿打开。

对于这两桩事，迦尔纳都全不介怀。

阿周那的男人轻轻点了点头。

 

“我还以为像你这样的人，” 阿周那环住对方的腰——腰很细，线条清晰的肌肉像因质量上等而极薄的防弹沙袋，紧绑在脊柱两侧。阿周那的手指沿腰线溜下去，顿了一下，才在对方臀部上掐一把：“在男人多的地方会被觊觎屁股。”

不知道是不是灯光反射造成的错觉，迦尔纳的脸快速变红，又马上恢复成对他来说正常的颜色。

他牵住男孩的手，把出了汗的掌心按回男孩自己的胸口。

 

“并不像你想的一样。” 迦尔纳说，那些人嫌弃我太瘦。你不知道，他说，通常渴望屁股的男人都更喜欢有点肉的——虽然我认为“丰乳肥臀“这说法太过恶心——因为抱起来像抱着女人。

迦尔纳牢牢抓着他的手，在阿周那身上慢慢摸起来，从胸口正中滑下去，到大腿，到后腰，到臀部 ——身体像过电一样不受控制地抽搐起来，呼吸也变得不听使唤了。

阿周那，以后别当兵——感受到对方的反应，迦尔纳在体内加快了动作。

 

在被另一个更加绵长也更加深重的吻夺去呼吸之前，阿周那听到他说 —— 士兵们会排队等着操你的。

 

…… …… …… ”

 

  
_chapter 11_

 

等我在科林西亚酒店的床上醒来，我的世界再不一样了。

迦尔纳借着晨光在窗口研读一张地图，看到我醒来，他抬起头看着我。

 

他好像有点儿不知道该说什么。

沉默了一会儿，迦尔纳说。早安。

 

早安。我回答。

 

然后我问迦尔纳，后来他是否成为了那个男孩的情人。

“没，”迦尔纳把地图折起来，“敌人的大部队改变了进攻方向，去了另一个火力点。所有人都死了。”

 

我有时会想到他：哭泣着找迦尔纳，假惺惺地要“满足他男人的欲望”，实际却只是为了自我满足的那个男孩。在我和迦尔纳为对方魂不守舍，被爱情折磨的日子里，在我和迦尔纳彼此痛恨、忧思难忘的岁月里，他的幽灵都一直站在不远处，和“黑”在一起，看着我们，脸上挂着暧昧的微笑。我常常假定，在另一个世界——他和迦尔纳双双幸存的世界——或许我和他都能得到自己本想要的东西：

来自迦尔纳的爱情，或者永恒的孤独。

 

  
_chapter 12_

“ …… …… ……

那一次的见面，在两人之间建立了最初版本的实质性联系。傍晚在维多利亚车站，阿周那第一次见证内心的焦渴挥出一记直拳，将作为其宿敌的羞怯击倒在地。

于是，他走上前去，急匆匆贴了贴迦尔纳的脸颊。

 

“下周五晚上我就能来。” 阿周那眨两下眼。浓密的睫毛与眼睛同色，尖端发翘。这是贡蒂妈妈引以为豪的东西，因为是从她那里继承到的。

很久以后阿周那注意到：迦尔纳虽然色素浅，却也有长睫毛，尖端翘起来，在冬天甚至可以接住雪花。

 

两人同时意识到：他们每个周末都在见面。此规律性给出一份承诺，周六（有时候是周五晚上）从此就成了值得期待的时点。

时间的流动，也打破了均匀的步伐。

对阿周那来说，时间变化的副作用之一，是在她放慢流速时，集中注意力也变得比以前难上许多。

 

事实上，要不是因为过去打下的基础好，他那个学期难看的成绩单，一定会换来带着坚战哥哥怒火和因陀罗先生白眼的电报。

 

阿周那怀疑迦尔纳要怎样应付生活。也许像他所说的一样，他在伦敦本就无所事事吧。

 

当阿周那坐在教室里“听”课，他神情专注、姿态笔挺。幸好没人能读他的心。实际上，大脑一不小心就进入脱缰状态，塞满了别的什么东西。

那东西洁白而又漆黑，神圣而又罪恶，在他脑海里生龙活虎地晃来晃去，还害他在医学选修课报告上把“海绵窦”写成“海绵体”。

 

“又有人被咬了，我们是不是得想想办法？” 查理指向夕阳下的河面，一只性格暴躁的天鹅正伸长脖子，对无辜的船夫发动猛攻。

“你不对头。” 见他毫无反应，查理曼话头一转，“阿周那，你不像过去的你了…… 在看什么？”

天鹅优美修长的身体被夕阳漂上软绵绵的粉色，又给河水的反光罩一层美丽的透明薄灰。

 

“ _鸡巴_ 。” 【注释1】

查理曼“啊？”一声。

而阿周那非常肯定，自己本来想说的，是“ _天鹅_ ”这个字。

…… …… …… ”

  
tbc

 

【注释1】就是cock，和swan都是鸟类，所以还是有点逻辑吧。印度逻辑。  
【注释2】伽摩心里很苦的，少cue人家伽摩，烦着呢。


	2. PART 7, chapter 15

chapter 15

“ …… …… ……

至少对于迦尔纳来说，那件事是突然发生的。在它发生之前毫无预兆。在它发生过后，也从没人给出过像样的解释。

那是一年之中白昼最长的一天。迦尔纳按照在家时的风习，晨起沐浴，在日出时分守望东方，礼赞太阳。

实际上，迦尔纳自始至终，从未在此类神秘主义的仪式中，找到任何超越于生活本身的意义。但晨光下恒河悠久的静默是如此美丽，与家人共度的时光令人心生幸福，即使在伦敦，他也愿意通过固守这项传统，默默保持与远在故乡家人们的一份联系。

仪式结束后，迦尔纳自己从河里中走出来，身上衣服全部湿透了。 阿周那牵着他湿淋淋的手，睡眼惺忪地跟在身后，一道穿过林中交织的鸟鸣，白衣也被晨露打湿。

阿周那带着嫌弃的表情从对方头上摘下几片落叶，烧开水泡上早餐配的茶以后，就在吉尔伽美什王的客房衣柜里翻找起大尺寸的浴巾。

“所有的，” 年轻男孩抱怨，“都有霉味。这儿没有一个女佣在好好干活。”

“你会做这些事叫我意外。”迦尔纳却说，“难道不是都有仆役的吗？‘阿周那少爷’，大概会这么叫你吧…… ”

“信不信由你，小时候我家住城外。” 阿周那嘟囔一句“这个也发霉了”，干脆愉快地回应他，“而且不是在聃陀罗的聚落——那儿也没人愿意收留我们。我们在靠近城市的地方搭棚子住，大概有两年时间吧，直到因……我妈妈认识的人找到我们。在那人和别的几个人的帮助下，我、妈妈和兄弟们才回城里。”

“怎么会住到城外去？”迦尔纳接过一块霉味没那么重的浴巾，慢慢擦拭着湿发，浴巾有一人那么长，视野内阿周那的身影被整个遮住，“你不是刹帝利家族的儿子吗？”

“我爸爸死了。我们的亲戚很坏，夺走了财产，还一把火……” 似乎是意识到再说下去，泄露般度之子的身份可能会泄露，阿周那停了下来。

 

蒙在头上的浴巾，却在这时突然被掀开。

一年中最清澈的晨光照亮了男孩脸上的笑意。

“当然，你也可以叫我少爷。我准啦。” 带着自己初见他时，装饰着阿朱妮娅面孔的那份顽皮的倨傲，阿周那也钻进浴巾里。“不是开玩笑的，是认真的哦。”

可你的声音比起命令，更像是在撒娇。迦尔纳想。

他抱住恋人年轻的腰肢，在对方鼻子上轻轻咬了一下。

 

不出所料，阿周那马上用一模一样的方式报复了他。他咬了回来。

 

然后，那件事就发生了。

 

两个人现在已经能配合的很好。近几个月的时间里，食髓知味而日渐沉迷的，不仅仅只有初试云雨的少年——战场上高度紧张而无滋无味的生活，迦尔纳也已经凑合过了太久—— 能拥抱什么人，是再好也不过了。

熬过了困难重重的头三回，阴茎就总是能轻而易举地插进去了。这回也一样，伴随着“噗啾”的水声，身体的前端就很顺利地直捅进最深处。

阿周那用鼻音发出一声满意的呻吟。紧接着，就在感觉到身体内的东西开始动了以后，他带着羞涩低叫起来。

不羞涩还好，事实上就是这份羞涩，反而令他的声音听起来有那么点儿——淫荡。

说格外淫荡也不为过。或许吧。

但迦尔纳并不讨厌阿周那此时的淫荡。

准确地说，他还挺喜欢。

 

下体很滑。一旦嵌入到肉缝里，马上就被牢牢地包裹起来，吸得更深，嵌得更紧。

阿周那总要在他身下喘个不停。一会儿说不要，一会儿又说不够。男孩即使皱着眉头，双手和舌头却总能无师自通地搜索到迦尔纳体表敏感的部位，颈项、胸口、后腰和耳垂，来回用各种自己也想不到的方式，不断刺激着他的情欲。

略带霉味的浴巾所形成的褶皱隔开两人的脸。阿周那这时候却又把他的洁癖抛诸脑后了。他隔着浴巾张大嘴巴，稍微用力地用牙齿咬迦尔纳的鼻尖。

再就是迦尔纳的嘴唇。

 

怎么会像小狗一样。迦尔纳心想。

他有点开心。

 

迦尔纳开心起来了，便抚摸对方的身体。暂时寄存在自己这里了的这样一具躯壳常令他惊叹造物的神奇。或许因为过于年轻吧，恋人的身体有惊人的美丽：却不是因为它湿润，也不是因为它饱满。它美在是活的：每一寸皮肤都会撒娇，每一块肉都能倾诉情话。

阿周那的舌头也像条热腾腾的小蛇，挑开覆盖在两人嘴唇间的布料，灵活地钻进他嘴里，软软地压在上颚之上，再拿舌尖抵住那儿，用舌背去贴迦尔纳的舌头。

 

迦尔纳抓住对方的阴茎，指甲从龟头下缘轻轻扫过——包裹着他的柔软肉块瞬间绞紧了。

肉块亲吻着、挤压着他阴茎的每一块皮肤。

 

然后。

然后、

然后

 

正当迦尔纳伸出拇指，去蘸取马口溢出的液体的时候——

攥在手里，脉络还在激烈跳动的那根东西……

融化了。

 

那大概是迦尔纳人生中，大脑唯一一次彻底失去响应。

手心的东西，是……

液体。

_（就在刚才，阿周那的阴茎还握在他手里，正慢慢吐出黏湿的小股液体来。）_

四指压下去时不敢用力，只能探索性地寻找——然后戳到了自己湿漉漉的掌心。

 

可是温热紧致的软肉，就连此刻，都仍在包裹着他，吸吮着他——

迦尔纳迅速掀开浴巾。

与此同时，在自己身下的阿周那睁开了眼。

 

不……具体说——他—— **它** ——睁开了——

**所有的** 眼。

 

流动的幽艳的肢体，上面密密麻麻浮动着大量眼睑。就在那一瞬间，它们全部睁开了。

交错着，在曾被称作体表的地方，上千只圆睁的眼瞳，快速形成了漩涡。

迦尔纳摊开左手手掌，掌心残留着粘液的感觉确实古怪——可是，极为舒适——迦尔纳本能性地伸出手，接触对方本来被他当做小腹的地方。

像是感应到他的动作，手掌落下去之前，那里的眼状物，突然间整齐划一地眯缝起来。

**在笑。**

本是温热诱人的柔软肉体，凹陷了下去——惨白的液体，乳胶一般粘上眼睛表面。

迦尔纳意识到，自己也许、也同样正在融化。

 

可他顾不上这个。

 

有什么在看……

不是在身下，本属于阿周那的部分。

而是、背后。

**很高、却又很近的地方。**

是的。从极高远的深空伸过来，现在，就贴在自己脊背皮肤上。

 

那一瞬间的注视。

一瞬间的观测。

——足够了。

迦尔纳相信，那东西已经彻底了解了自己。自己的现在、过去、和将来。

全部被看到了。

 

再然后——兴许是最后了吧，兴许才开始——一切都化作了无限明亮的白。

视野恢复正常后，迦尔纳反应过来，那大概是道白光。

 

看得见了的自己的掌心，正紧贴在另一个掌心上。

自己仍在阿周那的身体之中。

包裹着自己的，依然是阿周那。

 

可是，阿周那当时的表情，很明确地告诉着他：对方也看到了“什么”。

至于在那短短几秒的时间里，彼此究竟看到了什么。这是他们在将来也从未尝试聊的话题。

 

三天后消息传来。就在同一天，守护了不列颠一生的尤瑟王突然陷入了原因不明的昏迷。

年迈的王再未醒来过。

 

也是在同一天。位于摩利亚山的第一圣殿——连同着当代最伟大的贤者，和驻扎圣殿的所有骑士与神职人员——消失得无影无踪。

就像从未存在过一样。

 

…… …… …… ”

 

tbc


	3. Part 14, chapter 27 & chapter 28

PART I

剧烈的震荡。

……很想吐。

因/奎师那/的无谋而被敲断的胫骨处，传来令人难以忍受的胀痛和烧灼感。

……拜托，/奎师那/跑到哪里去了？昏过去了吗？

可是我不想这样。

下半身痛得很，肚子里也一样一团糟。迦尔纳的状况一定不比自己好上多少。在自己体内横冲直撞的那话儿，疼痛的阈值据说比直肠低得多。

大腿根黏糊糊，沾着冰冷粘稠的液体，不知道是自己的体液，还是自己出了血，感觉上是后者更多。也许其中还夹着迦尔纳的体液。如果他刚才忍不住射了一些在自己身体里。

就连肠子都拧成一团在痛。虽说人没那么容易死，但这样下去……

 

连续的撞击声从很近的地方不真切地传来。

原来如此。他现在明白迦尔纳是怎么从地狱般的战场上活下来的了。

军人正揪住自己前额的头发，以屠杀般利落的手法，抓着脑袋，一下下把后后脑勺往墙上撞。

强烈的眩晕感令阿周那产生了自己正在高潮的错觉。

疼痛的下体寸寸紧绷，内脏与腹腔壁上血管的搏动也因疼痛和随之高涨的性欲而剧烈搏动，身体甬道抽搐着，如饥似渴地吮吸那根在自己体内肆虐的剑。

……为什么呢……？

阿周那伸出颤抖的手，企图帮/奎师那/控制住那里。

手指尖变成了陌生的东西，因而不仅没有达到限制高潮的作用，还起了反作用。指尖一碰到勃起的阴茎，小股的乳白色液体就失控地从孔洞里一缕缕喷射出来。

 

迦尔纳的行为几乎是强暴。

可他却被操射了。

 

自己一定是疯了。事情为什么会变成这样……

就在几个月前，生活还是完美的。

不，因为迦尔纳的出现，它比完美更理想。

 

因欣快而颤抖的声音夹杂着哭腔：

“住手…… 迦尔纳，是我……很痛。求你了……” 

 

……已经分不清痛觉是哪儿来的了。

（到底是为什么，一切会变成这样呢？）

住手啊。

后脑勺不断传来骨头碎裂的声音。但那不可能是自己的头骨。否则自己也撑不了多久——迷糊中阿周那想——真是这样，/奎师那/不仅昏过去那么简单。/奎师那/会死，自己也会。

由声音判断，正在一块块断裂的，是掌骨。

迦尔纳还揪着他的头发，像要用他的后脑勺往墙上砸钉子一样，稳稳地、一下下往墙上敲。

 

听到他的哀求，对方反应片刻，停止了单方面的虐打。

“阿周那……” 迦尔纳抽出左手来，手掌现在看起来像副绵软的手套，可他却像完全不在意似的。“是……你吗？”

阿周那只觉得天旋地转，上下晃晃头表示同意。

 

PART II

 

他不由分说，从男孩手里夺过手枪，用枪托敲断他的腿。

阿周那还在痛苦地抱着头——是时候帮他清醒点了。耐性倒不错，到这份上，仍旧保持着挣扎的体力。

迦尔纳很冷静地撕开衣服。

露出来的，发育得很好的、健康的身体。是迦尔纳所熟知的肉体。要是你的心也像身体一样健康该多好。他不无惋惜地想。

于是他强硬地分开两股，在全然未经润滑的情况下，就把阴茎插了进去。阿周那的身体痛得浑身发抖，而他自己也好不上多少，那里像要折断一样，迦尔纳不止是头皮发麻，鼻尖都是麻木寒冷的。迦尔纳咬紧牙关，在对方身体内，艰难地抽插起来。

不明物小小倒抽上一口气。似乎短暂地失去了意识。

 

“给我回来。” 迦尔纳抓住他的头，朝墙上撞过去。他不太敢用力，因为不能保证自己是足够冷静的。尽管如此，为避免失手弄死贡蒂的儿子，迦尔纳还是决定将自己的手掌垫进去做缓冲。几下以后，手掌就完全失去了感觉。即使是他，也得为此付出几个月的代价。

男孩受了几下冲击，慢慢清醒过来，开始近乎绝望的声音小声哀求。

体内的甬道却依然温热紧致，有节奏地抽搐不停，牢牢地包裹着他。荷尔蒙的作用下阿周那正经历着激烈的高潮。

可谓令人感受不到丝毫幸福的性经历。


End file.
